


You're Beautiful, Gerard.

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [15]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Body Positivity, Flavored Lube, Frank uses flavored lube on Gerard, Frerard, Frerard smut, Smut, Sweet and Passionate, Sweet and passionate sex, boy x boy smut, chubby!Gerard, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, love yourself, my chemical romance - Freeform, my chemical romance smut, overweight!gee, tealroots!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard dislikes his body entirely. Frank tries to help him love himself because he deserves to be happy. </p>
<p>Original Prompt// Day 15: Sweet and Passionate</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful, Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far my favorite one. It's all about body positivity and it makes me smile greatly. Enjoy!

"Frankie, I don't know." Gerard said blushing profusely at the outfit his boyfriend, Frank, had bought him. Gerard had always loved dressing in women's clothing but he always felt uncomfortable when he wore lingerie around Frank, especially when Frank was eyeing him the way he was now. Lust filled eyes, blown out pupils, and a small tent in his pants to complete the look. Don't get Gerard wrong, he loved wearing lingerie. When he was alone. He loved the way it made him feel, but he always felt like he looked gross or disgusting in it. His stomach protruding out a bit, his thighs covered in stretch marks and touching together and always jiggle slightly when he walks. Gerard was always comfortable by himself in this clothing, but ever since him and Frank got together and Frank found out about this little thing Gerard had with women's clothing, he had to come and see it. 

There Gerard stood, in front of the full length mirror they had placed in their house, covering his tummy lightly as he looked at himself up and down cringing softly every time he got to a part he didn't like about himself. Frank could sense that Gerard wasn't enjoying it as much as he usually does when he was alone. Frank always knew about Gerard's self consciousness and he so desperately wanted Gerard to see himself the way Frank sees him. Everyday Frank would tell Gerard sweet things about his body and give him compliments constantly trying to convince him that he was beautiful and he did look great in all his clothes. Today was the day Frank was going to try even harder. The lingerie would help. It exposed the parts Gerard was most sensitive about. 

Frank walked up behind his boyfriend who was in the same position he was before, slouching a bit and covering his tummy, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Gerard always cringes whenever Frank did this. He hated the way his stomach would be covering Frank's arms. Gerard knew he was overweight but it was so hard to lose it and he hated feeling so disgusted with himself. "Baby, please move your hands." Frank whispered quietly, pulling Gerard's arms down a bit revealing the pale chubby tummy he's grown to love. He saw the disgusted look in Gerard's face as he looked at himself. Frank felt a pang of sadness hit him as he tried his best to comprehend what his baby was going through.

Frank lowered himself to his knees and pressed small kisses on Gerard's pale skin, causing the older man to erupt in a fit of giggles. "Frankie stop!" Gerard giggled gently pushing his boyfriend away. "But I don't want too, your tummy's too cute." Frank said, his voice coming out muffled because well, his head was shoved into Gerard's tummy. "It's not." Gerard sighed, the laughter he had a few moments ago completely forgotten about as soon as his self consciousness took over once again, overwhelming him as he covered his stomach again.

Frank knew he had to fix this. It physically made him hurt to see his baby boy like this. "Gerard, hey look at me." Frank cooed placing a finger under Gerard's chin, tilting it upward. The look of sadness and embarrassment heavy in Gerard's eyes caused Frank's heart to ache and he felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. He wanted to end all the things that made Gerard sad. He deserved to be happy. He deserved to love himself. Fuck, he deserved the fucking world. Frank just has to show him that little things like his appearance really don't matter. He just wishes Gerard would see himself the way Frank sees him.

"Gerard, please stop. I know it's gonna be hard but it hurts so much to see you do this to yourself. You're literally so beautiful gee. Your tummy is cute, no matter what size. Your thighs are adorable, no matter what size. You yourself Gerard. You're fucking beautiful. Yes you are bigger but that just means I have more of you to love. I have more of you to hold. I have more of you to be with. More Gerard is amazing!" Frank giggled slightly at the end of his sentence, looking back into Gerard's eyes seeing that the look he had a few moments ago had diminished slightly. 

Frank pressed a small kiss to Gerard's lips, pulling him in tight and wrapping his hands around him, his hands falling just at the hem of Gerard's underwear. Gerard's lace underwear that Frank bought him. Once Frank pulled off and released his hold of Gerard, he led his boyfriend to the full length mirror and got behind him. Gerard once again, eyed himself up and down, disgusted with his own image, disgusted with his own body. "What do you not like?" Frank asked Gerard softly, placing small kisses on his neck. 

Gerard took a deep breath before looking into the mirror with his eyebrows furrowed and a single tear running down his cheek. "Everything.." He mumbled so quietly it was close enough to a whisper. Frank heard him and tightened his grip ever so slightly. "Baby, c'mon which parts do you hate the most." Frank pushed, relaxing his hold on Gerard a bit. Gerard pointed to his stomach and made the most disgusted face. "I hate my stomach so much. It sticks out a lot and a lot of my shirts won't fucking fit over it. Fuck, everything would be easier if I was skinnier." Gerard groaned, feeling the tears falling from his eyes. 

Frank nodded softly in response and once again lowered himself to his knees, pressing kisses to Gerard's tummy, but this time they were opened mouthed and he put a bit more passion into them even going as far as sucking a bit. Frank looked up at Gerard who's face was flushed and tear stains streaking his face. "Your stomach does nothing more than show that you're well fed. Your stomach is adorable, I mean look at your pale little tummy!" Frank squealed slightly squeezing the skin gently causing Gerard to giggle once again.

Frank could swear that giggle would make anyone's fucking day a million times better. 

Frank got back up and stood behind Gerard once again. "What else baby?" He asked gently placing his chin on Gerard's shoulder as he waited patiently for his boyfriend to respond, who seemed to be lost in his own little world right now. "Ger-" Frank started before Gerard cut him off by pointing at his thighs. "My thighs and the stretch marks on the inside." Gerard sighed frowning. Gerard hated his stretch marks, they were always a reminder that he just gained more weight over the years. 

Little did Gerard know, Frank loved Gerard's stretch marks. He loved them so much, he just needed Gerard to love them too. For the third time today Frank lowered to his knees and ran his hands over Gerard's chubby pale thigh skin. "Your thighs are beautiful, your stretch marks are beautiful, think of them as free lightning bolt tattoos! Zap!" Frank said as he poked at a couple of them. Gerard felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. Frank always knew how to make him feel so much better. Frank traced his finger across each and every little stretch mark Gerard had, whispering a quiet 'zap' and placing small open mouthed kisses on the "free lightning bolt tattoos". 

Once Frank finally stood up he grabbed Gerard's arms, he knew Gerard had a weird feeling about the way his arms look. He always said they looked disproportional, I mean in reality they weren't, but to Gerard they were. Frank kissed his arms up and down and mumbled sweet nothings as he made his way up his arm, sucking softly on his shoulder. Frank pulled off and cupped Gerard's face staring into his eyes intently. "Gerard?" He asked, his eyes full of desire for the man, not just plain sexual desire, but desire to make him feel like he looks amazing, desire to make him feel good that's other than sex, a desire to make him happy. 

"Ye-yeah..." Gerard stuttered out, meeting Frank's gaze shyly. "What's the other thing you hate about yourself?" Frank asked bringing their faces closer by mere centimeters.  
"My face.." Gerard whispered.   
"Hm baby? What was it?" Frank pushed, batting his eyelashes softly Gerard eyeing him softly.  
"My face." Gerard breathed out, sighing again at how dumb he thought he sounded. 

Frank ran his thumbs over Gerard's cheek and pulled his face in for a deep, passionate kiss. He pressed their faces together harder and pressed his tongue on Gerard's lower lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss even more. Gerard parted his lips almost instantly moaning softly at the feeling of Frank's tongue exploring his mouth. Frank pulled away and moaned slightly at the sight of seeing Gerard so flustered. His lips swollen and his eyes screaming in desperation and need. 

"Gerard, before we do anything, I need you to do something for me." Frank said gazing up at his boyfriend once again. "Y-yeah Frank.. Any-anything.." Gerard started confusion & anticipation setting in as he waited for the task he was about to be given. "Baby, I want you to look in the mirror." Frank cooed, turning Gerard and making him face himself in the mirror. "Gee baby? Remember all the stuff I told you? All the pieces of the body you're insecure about, I want you to point to them, touch them a bit and say their beautiful." Frank instructed wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist motioning for him to start.

Frank felt Gerard take a deep breath before eyeing himself in the mirror, seeing the tears well up in his boyfriends eyes made his heart ache. Gerard brought up his hands to his chubby stomach, squeezing the flesh softly and staring at it with a frown and a single tear running down his cheek onto the floor. He looked back up at the mirror and took another breath. "I-I .. I'm.. I'm.. Disgusting." He sighed out turning to Frank and crying almost instantly. Frank pulled him in stroking his hair in a soothing matter as Gerard cried into his shoulder.

Frank pulled Gerard off after a few moments, feeling tears prick at his own eyes as he was witnessing this truly sad sight. "Gerard, fucking, you're the prettiest man I've ever met. You're literally so fucking beautiful and talented and plain amazing. Your looks are just a bonus for me and everyone who gets to witness the beauty that is you." Frank cooed placing his had next to Gerard's cheek, staring into his eyes intently before smiling lightly and pressing a soft kiss to his baby's lips. 

"C'mon gee." Frank ushered turning him back around. "You don't even have to believe yourself, but you saying it is definitely a start." Frank reasoned hearing Gerard sigh once again. Gerard brought his hands back up to his tummy and squeezed the flesh softly, cringing at how much fat he had. He looked up into the mirror and took a deep breath staring intently at his stomach as Frank watched his motions carefully. "My tummy is b-b..." He ended with another sigh. This was a lot harder than it sounded. "Yes baby, c'mon. Say it." Frank cheered on. "My tummy is beautiful." Gerard finally breathed out removing his hands from his stomach and turning back around to Frank. 

"Babe, this is dumb I don't want to-" Frank pulled Gerard into a hard kiss, putting so much passion into it he could feel his lips press harshly against Gerard's teeth, finally pulling away and brushing the hair out of his face. "C'mon baby. Do it for me." Frank whispered in Gerard's ear. It took a moment before Frank had to physically turn Gerard back to the mirror, giving him a gentle nod of the head urging him to continue. Gerard looked at himself up and down before moving his hand to his thighs, placing them on the sides gripping them softly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "M-my thighs are beautiful." He finally said. "Indeed they are baby." Frank agreed stroking Gerard's arm a bit. 

Frank felt so awful for having a boner right now at such a bad time, but he couldn't help it once Gerard got in that lingerie. He'd been able to ignore it for a bit but it was borderline painful at this point. Frank turned his attention back to Gerard instead of on the growing problem in his pants and saw Gerard running his fingers up his forearm softly (trigger warn right here about to mention self harm.) remembering his past when he would cut them up. A tear fell from his cheek as he remembered those times. Truly some of his dark days. But Frank had helped him through it. Frank always did help. The thought of Frank made Gerard smile slightly and look back into the mirror with his lips upturned slightly. "My arms are beautiful. My thighs are beautiful. My stomach is beautiful. I am beautiful." He exclaimed proudly. While Gerard may have said this he still didn't believe it, he just said it but it felt exhilarating. 

"Gerard baby, you really are beautiful. Look at your cute little body. Cute little tummy.. Your cute little thighs with your lightning bolt tattoos and your beautiful arms." Frank cooed turning Gerard back around to face him. "You know baby, you did miss something." Frank reminded. Gerard knew which part he missed. He purposely did. He never found his face attractive and really wished Frank didn't notice because what he just did already took up pretty much every ounce of confidence he just had left in him. 

"I-Um I did?" Gerard asked, trying to sound as believable as possible. Frank cupped his face and brought there lips so close they were already brushing against each other. "Yes you did. You missed this beautiful face of yours that I get to kiss everyday. You missed the beautiful face of yours with the cute little upturned nose I've grown to love. You missed the beautiful face of yours that makes you Gerard. The Gerard I fell in love with. The Gerard, I'm always going to love." Frank smiled wasting no time in closing the gap between them and pulling Gerard even closer to his body feeling his hard on press into Gerard's thigh. 

"F-Frank? You're ... Hard already?" Gerard whispered like a schoolboy who was having sex for the first time. "Of course I am baby, I mean - fucking look at you in that lingerie. The way the black lace just compliments your pale thighs the way the stockings ride just up over your knee. I'm surprised I haven't came yet. Looking at you dressed like this is by far one of the hottest things I've ever witnessed. Other than you of course." Frank winked, smiling to himself as Gerard blushed at Frank's words. Frank had quite the mouth when it came to dirty talk and Gerard loved it. 

"Oh sugar, you're so fucking gorgeous." Frank said pulling Gerard in for a rough passionate kiss, tangling his hands through Gerard's teal roots, moaning softly in his mouth. They pulled away and Frank wasted no time in shedding off his pants and removing his shirt, his hard on rubbing against the material of his boxers causing him to groan. Once he rid himself of the clothing he gently pushed Gerard down onto the bed and straddled his hips kissing and nibbling at his earlobe. The small whiny moans that were emitting from Gerard throat caused franks hips to began gyrating slowly as he picked his head up and moaned lightly. 

He quickly turned his attention back to Gerard, latching his mouth underneath his earlobe, a weak spot he knew he had, and began sucking softly. "Fuck Gerard- you're such a fucking turn on baby." Frank groaned into Gerard ear, running his tongue over the shell of his ear before latching onto Gerard's neck and peppering light kisses over the area slowly moving down. Frank adjusted his position to where his legs are flat on the bed and as he's placing kisses on Gerard's body he uses his hands to push himself to get further down. 

Gerard was panting lightly, his cock aching and straining against the waistband of the underwear. "Frankie, please." Gerard begged. He was in desperate need of friction, tangling his hands into Frank's hair and tugging him where he needed him most. "You want me to suck you off gee? You want me to make you feel good?" Frank asked tugging down Gerard's lacy panties, revealing his aching cock desperate for release. "Yes Frankie, I want you to make me come." Gerard moaned as frank wrapped a hand around the base and lapped up the precum like a dying man in need of water. He tongued the slit, basking in the whiny and desperate noises that escaped from Gerard's mouth.

"Holy fuck, Frank your mouth feels so good." Gerard moaned, bucking his hips up slightly when Frank nuzzled his face down onto Gerard's length sucking harshly as he hallowed his cheeks, pulling up Gerard's shaft. Frank literally loved giving blowjobs as much as Gerard loved getting them. Gerard's self consciousness had faded away almost as soon as Frank was on top of him. "Yeah baby? You like it when I suck you off?" Frank rasped, his throat already abused by Gerard's cock. 

The sound of Frank's voice was becoming too much for Gerard, his cock throbbing and his blood boiling under his skin. Frank climbed back on top of Gerard grinding their hips together, both men whimpering at the feeling of their erections rubbing together. Frank ground down onto Gerard softly; the sensation of their bodies colliding causing Gerard to throw his head back and let out a low moan, his back forming a perfect arch off the mattress. 

"Gosh Frank, feels so good." Gerard moaned, placing a hand on the back of Frank's head and pulling him in for heated kiss. They both pulled away for air and Frank pulled himself off walking over to their nightstand grabbing the small bottle of cherry flavored lube. Frank's favorite. "Gerard baby, are you okay with bottoming today?" Frank asked, his tongue coming out to slowly wet his bottom lip as he made his way back to Gerard. 

"Of course baby." Gerard replied his hand coming down to his crotch to pump himself lazily, the fire in his stomach slowly igniting as his hand worked his length. Frank had three of his fingers slicked up, poising one at Gerard's pink hole. "You ready baby?" Frank said lacing their fingers together as he gently pushed in the first finger, feeling Gerard's tight walls clench around his slicked digit. "Fuck yeah Frank, more." Gerard whined gently pushing down against Frank's finger. 

Frank slid the next finger in, scissoring them gently feeling Gerard's hand clench around his. "Fuck, burns so good.." Gerard moaned grinding down against Frank's digits even more. Gerard had always enjoyed some slight pain during sex, and the burn of the stretch was just enough to have nothing but pleasure thrumming through his veins. Frank began thrusting his fingers in and out, purposely missing Gerard's prostate before finally adding all three slicked digits in. Frank heard the whorish moan Gerard had let out the moment his fingers had pressed harshly against his prostate and felt his cock jump in the tight confinement of his boxers, a wet spot appearing in the front from his cock leaking so heavily. 

"Fuck babydoll, your moans just turn me on." Frank groaned pulling his fingers out; he made eye contact with Gerard and pushed all three fingers in his own mouth, his eyes rolling back sucking off the lube from his fingers, moaning softly around his digits as he lapped up the delicious tasting lube. Gerard almost came at the sight. Frank looked so fucking hot like that, who was to blame him honestly?

Frank pulled down his boxers, which by the way is really fucking hard to do with an aching erection, his cock practically springing out of its clothed prison. He squirted some lube into his palm and gently stroked his length, putting a generous amount to make sure not to hurt his boyfriend. He positioned his cock right near Gerard's entrance and pressed against his hole. "Are you ready baby?" Frank panted out already pushing in slightly. 

"Fuck, Frank, yes please." Gerard breathed out finally feeling his boyfriends cock filling him up so good, the way he liked it. "Frank god damn, you're so big." Gerard moaned. He enjoyed stroking Frank's ego like it was his own dick. Frank started up a slow pace moaning at the sensation of Gerard's warm walls closing around him tripling the pleasure he was experiencing. Frank began to thrust at faster speed, savoring the feeling that Gerard gave him every time they had sex. He bent down and licked a stripe up Gerard's neck, scraping his bottom teeth up the sensitive spot he knew Gerard had causing the older man to visibly shiver. 

Frank finally pressed right up against Gerard's sweet spot, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend writhing in pleasure underneath him. "Frankie, oh god right there, yes, please. Fuck, you make me few so good.." Gerard groaned feeling he heat in his stomach grow rapidly, Frank had already been on edge for a while and Gerard's words were such a damn turn on. "God, Gerard. Your fucking mouth always has something hot to say huh baby? Fuck, I'm gonna make you come to hard-" Frank cut himself off with harder thrusts and moans erupting from both men. 

"Frank, oh god I'm so close don't stop.." Gerard groaned arching his back off the bed, moan after mom spilling from his mouth. Frank couldn't keep himself together anymore, he came inside Gerard with a loud moan that he was almost sure the neighbors heard. Seconds later Gerard came all over Frank's chest, panting harshly, coming down from his orgasm. 

Frank smirked lightly as he pulled out grabbing some tissues from the nightstand to clean both of them off before walking lazily back to the bed and falling down next to his boyfriend who was still panting lightly. "Hey Gerard?" Frank spoke up, tracing light circles on Gerard's stomach. "Yes Frankie?" Gerard had ever so sleepily replied. 

"You're beautiful, and I mean beautiful. I don't know how I could ever deserve a beautiful man like you baby. I love you." Frank whispered lovingly to Gerard, kissing his boyfriend passionately before both pulling away smiling at each other. 

"I love you too baby. And I think I'm starting to love myself, I just don't know." 

"Don't worry baby, I'll be with you every step of the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Kudos & comments are greatly appreciated and highly encouraged ^_^
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
